Angela Wingrose
Angela Wingrose (born 13 July, 1990) is a character created and roleplayed by Nicki on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. Her celebrity representative is Laura Vandervoort. She is the daughter of Travis Sivart and absent mother Wingrose. She is also the proud mother of Kellyn Wingrose Cavan and uncertain fiancée of Kennedy Cavan. Biography Early Life Angela Wingrose Sivart was born to Wingrose and Travis Sivart on July 13th, 1990. Her mother spoiled her while her father was busy working, and both parents did their best to shield their daughter from the harshness of the world. However, reality struck hard when Angela was very young, and her mother vanished. Travis was devastated and couldn't speak to his daughter about the loss of her mother. In fact, he couldn't look at her for the longest time; her similarity to her mother only haunted him. He grew very distant, and Angela never fully understood the damage her mother had done. Angela's Gifts began to manifest at the age of eleven; her Gravitational Rejection caused her to involuntarily hover for small periods of time. Travis pulled her out of her elementary school and privately trained her to control her ability. Soon she was recruited by The Academy, where she learned to further control and master her Gift. Roleplayed History Angela was a typical teenager, if slightly more naive and air-headed than the rest of her peers. She dated very casually; she was always in a relationship, but her romantic encounters never lasted longer than a month. Like her mother, she believed that school was all about having fun. Sixteen-year-old Angela led a carefree life, using her allowance to shop for new clothes and accessories. During one of her routine shopping trips, Angela was having difficulty deciding which pet to purchase. Once she finally reached a decision, it was well past night-fall, and she got hopelessly lost after attempting to navigate the streets in the dark. That was when Jael Naire found her, and after lulling her into a false sense of security (at least as far as she remembers it), he attacked and tortured her. His initially intended to kill her, but after reading her mind, he learned learned she was the daughter of a powerful Academy official. Jael was unsatisfied with the 'low-risk' rating The Academy labeled him with, and he wished to become more notorious. So, after he'd had his fill of her blood, he carved a message into Angela's flesh, before leaving her mentally and physically scarred for life. Angela kept the message secret for as long as humanly possible; she was ashamed to her father of her weakness, as he had always hoped she would aspire to become an Agent. While she deliberated whether or not she should inform him of the attack, something momentuous and life-changing happened. It was late one night in her common room, and she forgot her homework downstairs. She scurried down to retrieve it, heart racing; she feared she would become victim to another vampire attack. A noise startled her, and out of the shadows of the second stairway came Tristan Dell. Dressed in only his boxers, the boy sleepwalked into her life and captured her heart. Soon after, a romance blossomed between them, and Angela never dated another boy while they were at school together. After Tristan's encouragement, she finally told her father of her vampire attack. Travis was outraged (Angela couldn't know he was terrified), and he pulled her out of The Academy for the rest of the school year; she was privately tutored and kept under close watch in her home. Angela never finished her final exams at school, and upon her return, she was forced to attend The Academy for an additional year. Over the summer, Angela and Tristan dated in secret, and Angela developed a close bond with his family (and vice versa). Tristan's mother, Charlotte, started Angela on her path to becoming a world-famous model; Charlotte was heavily involved in the fashion industry, and Angela would never have gotten so much exposure if Charlotte hadn't pulled a few strings. Angela began modeling for a local clothing store, where she was recognized by the modeling industry. Angela exploded onto magazine covers and the television screen, where she acted in international commercials. The start of the new year came with it new friends, among them Kellan Callahan, Eiji Almasy, and Kennedy Cavan. Kellan and Angela became friends after Kellan found a missing earring of Angela's, and Eiji and Angela became infamous for their terrible duet to High School Musical's "Breaking Free" at a dorm party. Angela tried setting her friend Kennedy up with Kellan, but Kellan wasn't interested in anything more than a friendship. At a rather loud St. Patrick's Day party, Kennedy's affections turned toward an intoxicated Angela, and his simple flirtations planted the seeds for romance. At the beginning of the school year, outsiders infiltrated The Academy and kidnapped several high-profile students, in an attempt to fatten their wallets. Angela was among the students taken, along with her young friend Jamie Matthews. During their rescue, she was shot by an errant bullet, but thanks to fast hands and prompt medical attention, she survived to tell the tale. A couples months after, The Academy was overtaken by individuals who blocked all communication with the outside world with a giant forcefield. Kennedy staged a rebellion of both students and tutors, and he rescued Angela from attempted rape. Kennedy's vampire ex-girlfriend tampered with Angela's mind so she believed that she was in love with Kennedy, by replacing Tristan with Kennedy in all of her memories. When she insisted on 'thanking' Kennedy for saving her, the boy who was so in love with her that he didn't know how to refuse. They lost their virtue together, and soon they became the couple everyone spoke about in whispers. After the invasion ended and the forcefield was removed, Angela resumed her usual shopping sprees. Tristan, who heard the news that everyone within The Academy was finally safe, was on his way to see her...but she walked right by him, not even recognizing him. But after a quick reminder of who he was to her, Angela's memories untwisted from the false ones she had embraced so readily, and her stomach dropped. She tried explaining her situation; they'd never held secrets from each other. He didn't understand and told her that he needed time to process everything. So she waited, feeling absolutely miserable. She refused to talk to Kennedy, and ignored him all throughout her graduation and the Summer. When she finally approached Tristan again, he broke up with her, and her life fell to pieces. Angela was a wreck, but she tried to go on living as normally as she could. Kellan talked her into participating in the Fall Festival, and there she agreed to man the kissing booth with a couple other students. It was here where her relationship with Kennedy Cavan truly began, and he purchased three hundred kisses from the miserable girl. He insisted on cheering her up, and soon she couldn't help but smile at his familiar antics. They apologized and became inseparable, which Tristan's brother witnessed. Angela didn't know until later that Tristan had intended to forgive her... So while Kennedy and Angela's relationship began, her relationship with Tristan truly ended. They had a loud argument in the street, where they decided it was over and that they could never be friends. Soon after, Angela learned she was pregnant. Christmas came around, and Kennedy proposed to her. While she accepted, they still haven't set a date for their wedding. While she was shopping for the coming baby, Angela bumped into Charlotte Cooper. They exchanged simple pleasantries, and then as though Charlotte could read her mind, the woman knew she was pregnant. Charlotte seemed to forgive Angela for her transgressions against her son, and invited her over. Angela tucked the invitation away in the back of her mind. Later that day, she went to tell Travis the news, and he received it with even worse grace than she anticipated. The girl was disowned from the family, called a disgrace, and she ran into the arms of Charlotte Cooper, who gladly housed the poor girl. While at the Dell household, Angela and Tristan decided to give friendship a shot. It's been a long, awkward stretch for them, but they're beginning to get the hang of things. Then on July 28th, 2009, Angela was rushed to the hospital by both Tristan and Kennedy, and soon after gave birth to Kellyn Wingrose Cavan. She fell in love with the baby instantly, and all doubts of being a mother dissolving the moment she held the girl in her arms. There was a lengthy glow period where all she felt was happiness, but soon Kennedy had to go back to work and her shiny little bubble popped. She's never again doubted her role as a mother, but as a wife, she's beginning to hesitate. And that is where her story leaves off. Relationships Friends *Kellan Callahan *Morgan Cavan *Eiji Almasy *Jamie Matthews *Charlotte Cooper Significant Others *Tristan Dell *Kennedy Cavan Family *Wingrose *Travis Sivart *Kellyn Wingrose Cavan Personality Angela is extremely high-spirited and optimistic. She often sees the simplest solutions, but she usually needs encouragement to carry through with her plans. She has a very childish outlook on life, and many jokes or adult discussions go over her head. She's clever in her own way, though "book smarts" and "street smarts" are way out of her reach. Angela has always been a socialite, which has helped her land modeling jobs and form lasting friendships. She is very dependent, and being denied comfort or acceptance often sends her into a downward spiral that she has difficulty recovering from. Her emotions are influenced by everything around her; if her friends are sad, she will doubtlessly be sad, as well. When she flies, is at peace, so when she is troubled she will often take to the skies. She is extremely vain, and has worn make-up since she was twelve years old. It makes her feel older and more sophisticated when she hides behind her cosmetic masks, and she always has the latest Cosmopolitan magazine in her purse. She believes everything she reads, sees on television, and hears on the radio, as she is very gullible. Above everything though, Angela is a hopeless romantic. Appearance Despite being a top model, Angela is actually quite petite, standing at only 5'6". She has lush blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and her skin is blemish-free. She has very long legs, and she always wears whatever the fashion magazines tells her is 'in vogue.' Angela believes that outfit repeats are a "huge no-no," and she is never seen wearing the same attire twice. On her chest are some strange scars from her vampire attack four years ago. Most of the words are gone, leaving the skin only faintly lighter than usual. However, there's still a smiley-face scar just above her left collar bone. When people ask about it, she calls it a birth-mark. After giving birth to Kellyn, Angela worked hard to regain her natural body, but she cannot remedy her now voluptuous bosom. Trivia *Angela was formerly represented by Cheyenne Kimball, and later Taylor Swift. *Her birthday is the same as that of her roleplayer's brother. *On the last forum she was roleplayed on, she was part Avian, or Angel. *When the forum was part of the Hogwarts fandom, Angela was a Hufflepuff. *Once upon a time, she was a 'wind' element. *Her cat Molly is the updated version of a Carbuncle. *Angela talks in her sleep. Sometimes in Spanish. *In her primary school play, Angela played Glinda, the Good Witch. Category:Player Characters Category:Gifted Ones Category:Nicki's Characters